Megatron
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron) is the ruthless, manipulative, brutal, and tyrannical leader of all the Decepticons. If you were to ask, he is, in many ways, a fallen hero. He rose up from the oppressed lower working castes of Kaon to become a champion in the region's illegal deathmatches, Megatron was once a nameless Cybertronian, who had chosen to naming himself Megatronus (メガトロナス, Megatoronasu), named after one the founding members of the Dynasty of Primes: Megatronus Prime. Megatronus was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon, rose up to become a champion in the region's illegal deathmatches, who grew ambitious, sees himself as a freedom fighter, and saw corruption within the oppressed lower working caste systems and sought to put an end to them, with his own rule. But absolute power corrupts absolutely, like many such movements, ended up becoming a whole new tyranny. When Megatronus was rejected by the Cybertron Council, he shorten his name to "Megatron", swore vengeance by re-forging a Decepticon revolution, quite possibly left his sanity, and waged war on Cybertron. Powerful, charismatic, violent, and full of rage for any who would stand in the way of his ambition and drive, Megatron leads the Decepticons out of the days of "Autobot tyranny". The fact he is now desired to replace that with Decepticon tyranny isn't really a concern. A fanatic at spark, he revels in every Autobot who suffers at Decepticon hands and doesn't register humans as anything more than "collateral damage". Unfortunately, Megatron brought/left the planet Cybertron wasted and past the brink of destruction. Now he and his long story rival and former brother-in-arms, Optimus Prime, battle on other worlds and planet Earth for the control of the AllSpark. Megatron will never forgive Optimus for "betraying" him, stealing from the Council the rank of Prime which was rightfully his. He has reserved for his old friend the greatest honor possible: glorious death at his hands. The loss of his former power and being absent from his Decepticons for 50 years was only a minor setback for him, as Megatron proved a master manipulator. He effortlessly duped one of the Earth's most brilliant scientists into helping him—and once Megatron was restored to full power, he turned the tables on his old captor. Megatron demands complete loyalty from the Decepticons, loyalty he gains by his awe-inspiring power. With the combined threat of a sharp mind, his Gladiatorial skills, fusion cannon, a pair of deadly swords and simple brute strength, there aren't many who'd dare cross him. Still, he has no problem manhandling troops as a gentle reminder. He is extremely intolerant of treachery and deals with said treacherous bots with a vicious no-nonsense efficiency. He is also a shrewd strategist who effortlessly wraps others around his fingers. "I... am Dominator, I... am Destroyer, I am '''Megatron!'" :—Megatron. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Frank Welker (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Antonio Fuochi (Italian), Hans-Jürgen Wolf (German), Paweł Szczesny (Polish), Ja-hyeong Gu (Korean), Afonso Amajones (Portuguese), Arto Nieminen (Finnish), Gerardo Vásquez (Latin American Spanish), Juan Lozano (Spain-Spanish), Antônio Moreno (Brazilian Portuguese) The head of the Decepticons is just as big as Optimus Prime -- and just as bad as the Autobots' leader is good. Whether in helicopter, tank or robot mode, Megatron's the most evil and deadly of all the Transformers. He hates how much Optimus Prime cares about Earth, and won't stop until he defeats the Autobots and makes this planet his own. Now that he has finally returned and been able to be restored to his glory, Megatron has become more powerful than ever, and no force on Earth can stand against him. He is a gladiatorial fighter without equal anywhere in the universe. Backed up by his loyal Decepticon soldiers, he is also an expert battle leader, without peer. He is as ruthless as he is ambitious. Megatron will stop at nothing to gain the Allspark, and destroy Optimus Prime and his Autobots. Robot Mode Vehicle Mode He transforms into a Cybertronian Tank, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of an Earth Tank. Attributes: * Expert two-sword fighter. * Genius-level engineer and programmer. * Armor can deflect even focused anti-proton lasers. Gallery Personality As Megatronus As Megatron Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Shockwave **Lugnut **Soundwave **Blitzwing **Knock Out **Rundown **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Insecticons *Seekers **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Family Neutral *Fallen *Starscream *Airachnid Rivals *Optimus Prime Enemies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Unicron *Trigon *Humans *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Megatron is a powerful, dangerous and highly skilled combatant as befits a champion gladiator from the pits of Kaon. He fights with ferocity and no fear, but he tempers that with sheer cunning. He is a cunning tactician who deserves the title warlord. In addition to his power, ferocity, skill, and intelligence, he is a very skilled and persuasive orator, and is good at winning the sparks and minds of others, the proof for that is in the fact that he was able to rapidly gather a number of loyal followers, like Soundwave, Shockwave, Lugnut, Skyquake and Dreadwing. He possesses a powerful fusion cannon on his right arm and a pair of deadly swords sword stored under it. He can use both of these weapons to great effect. His Tank and Helicopter Gunship modes gives him the ability over ground and air. In addition he has remarkable stamina and durability. Megatron begins the series with only one power: the power to lie and manipulate an Earth scientist to repair and reconstruct him. Over time, the Megatron head will develop into a powerful psychokinetic who can control any machine. While the Cybertronian minds are too advanced to succumb to this ability, Megatron can control virtually any robot on Earth and the automated plants that construct them. In addition to this power, Megatron’s eventual robot body will be equipped with an assortment of laser cannons, sonic missiles and pulse blasters. By far Megatron's most devastating ability, though, is his shrewd military mind and mastery of battle tactics. Megatron's ability to devise and follow complicated battle plans to keep his enemies off balance will surely prove a threat not just to Optimus Prime or the Elite Guard, but to all Cybertronians who would stand in Megatron's way. Even without his sword and fusion cannon, he can form blades, blasters, missile launchers, and machine guns from his arms, for more efficient use. He also has a retractable visor to survey an area, locating certain things, or some other computer-like means. Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Megatron's only real weakness is his arrogance. He believes himself to be superior to all, and has the utmost confidence in his skills and abilities which is well founded. There are times when his arrogance can trump his intelligence, though not to the same extent as Starscream. Another weakness that he possessed was the inability to see potential threats, as he did not count on a youngest child possessing the Key to Vector Sigma, or Racthet disabling his base's shielding. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Gladiators Category:Decepticon Engineers